


猎物 1

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 接受不了这个设定的别点进来
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 35





	猎物 1

1

夜幕降临，白天还车水马龙的街头逐渐归于平静。但小城的东边有一条街，到了晚上才开始沸腾，年轻的男男女女换下职业装，开启属于他们精神亦或是肉体的盛宴。

在这条人声鼎沸的小街尽头，是一家BDSM俱乐部，名为蓝夜。它与其他的夜店或gay吧不同，蓝夜拥有特殊的管理机制，不是什么人都能通过审核进入俱乐部成为其中的一员。也正式因为这样的管理机制，蓝夜的保密性极强，无论在蓝夜扮演过什么样的角色，出了蓝夜的大门，他们还是受人敬仰的大老板，受人追捧的大明星……

了解这个圈子的人都知道，俱乐部里的人所追求的是一种特殊的性爱，这其中有支配者也有臣服者。臣服者自愿且有意识地交出自己的身体自主权，支配者对臣服者束缚和调教，在过程中双方都将获得快感。

2

李赫宰是个自由职业者，是一个龙头公司老总的二儿子，公司的事情全交给了他大哥，他也乐得清闲。他在蓝夜里算是元老级别的会员，是个顶尖的dom，人称Hyuk。这几年他收的sub少之又少，只有少数人能入得了他的法眼，且关系并不会持续太久，最长的也没有超过三个月。

身边的朋友总是调侃他，“Hyuk，你这个dom过的也太禁欲了吧。”

通常这种时候，李赫宰只会拿起放在桌上的酒杯，仰头喝下一口杯中的威士忌，嘴角微微翘起，“没有看得上眼的，我可不愿意展示我的技术。”

其实别人不知道的是，这位在别人看来格外禁欲的dom两年前一眼就看上了一位sub，目光跟随着这位sub在会场里转了一圈，似乎没有让他中意的dom，他走到吧台前的座位坐下跟酒保要了一杯红色鸡尾酒。

这位sub穿了一身黑色西装，没有打领带的领口随意的解开了两个扣子，露出若隐若现的胸肌，在旁人眼里极为性感。同时，他的容貌算是一绝，精致立体的五官，清爽的黑发让他在性感中又平添了一丝乖顺。

最让李赫宰惊讶的则是他的眼睛。在他环顾会场的一瞬间对上了李赫宰的目光，牵动嘴角露出一个猫咪笑，点了点头算是跟李赫宰打了一个招呼。而他那双带着一些水汽，亮亮的眼睛从那以后就深深记在李赫宰的脑海里。

这么好看的眼睛，如果在我手中被弄哭……那一定美极了。

从蓝夜离开以后，李赫宰便派人去查那个人，才知道那天被他一眼看上的人，原来是李氏集团的总裁，李东海。刚接手总裁两三年，就带领李氏集团创造了近几年来最好的成绩，算是商界的新话题人物。

也不怪李赫宰不认识他，虽然自家在商圈有一定的地位，应给在各个酒席里见过李东海这人。可惜李赫宰对商圈那块一点兴趣也没有，所以从不关心商圈内的新闻，从不出席酒会，自然也不清楚最近这个话题人物。

不过，在蓝夜遇到更是缘分。

他李赫宰看上的猎物，就从来没有失手过。

3

李东海不算这个圈子里的新人，但也不算元老级别。他追求性爱里的刺激却从未真正地发生过性关系，在物色dom时就一定会将不发生性关系的条件抛出，他看得上眼并同意他条件的人则会成为他的dom。

在这样的关系里是你情我愿的，既然dom会答应李东海的条件，就绝不会越矩。

在外他是商圈新话题人物，在蓝夜他是属于某一个dom的sub。

双腿呈M形被绑在调教椅上，插在小穴里的中号按摩棒辛勤地工作着，按摩棒所发出的“嗡嗡嗡”的声响在安静地房间里显得格外大声，刺激着李东海的神经。李东海身上泛着红，鞭子划过空中，“啪”的一声甩在了前方的脆弱上，伴随着dom的命令以及李东海的尖叫声，前方颤抖的性器喷射出一大股白色的精液。

dom按停了折磨着李东海后穴的按摩棒，将手里的散鞭放回左边的墙上，转身回来解开绑在李东海身上的绳子。

“今晚就到这吧，我有话跟你说，Lee。”

当dom以名字称呼自己的sub时，就表示他们不在扮演主人和奴隶的角色，他们可以以平等的身份交流。

“是……是。”李东海喘着气从调教椅上坐起来。

“明天开始我要去美国管理刚成立的新公司，一年半载不会回来，把你晾着也不是个好办法，所以我想跟你解除主奴关系，你可以去找过一个dom，如果你还想继续这样的关系的话。”

李东海撑着下巴沉默了几分钟，就在他的dom准备再度开口时，李东海的声音传来：“是，谢谢您做过我的dom。”

dom走了以后，房间里只剩下李东海一个人。站在淋浴花洒下洗澡的李东海不禁感叹，他见过比较粗暴的dom，见过能让他很爽的高技巧dom。但这个dom，是他见过最为绅士的一个。

只是他没有想到，未来他遇上的那个dom会彻彻底底掌控他身心。

TBC


End file.
